dice_guildfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Tabletop: Ercam Region
Ercam Region A homebrew region created by Shotte. Teams form to take on the league challenge in this exciting region. This was my first game running so many of the notes and facts about the world have been lost but I will recover/remember what I can. It ran under the PTA game rules. The game ran for a little over a year and half meeting each week for game night. We had 4 players start: Sigma, Chris, SirZero, and Ellie. They went through the region together on the adventure to complete the League Challenge. Throughout the journey they had encountered many wild Pokemon and villains. Eventually they were encountered with a mysterious force of Pokemon that were able to talk and seemed to control people and Pokemon alike for their own nefarious deeds. Eventually, they were offered a job to infiltrate the base of these nefarious Pokemon but overall denied the task. All except Liz. Liz had something to prove and she sought out a way to manage both time with her friends and her mission. Eventually the group learned that a Perma-Mega Bannette had control over many Pokemon and people to seek revenge on human kind for the mistreatment of her when she was young. Total Session: ~65 July 2015-Oct 2016 Players * '''Rei''' - Played by Sigma - A Capture Specialist and Collector - Lvl 18 - Total Pokemon: 38 - Badges: 4 Description: ''A spunky kid looking to collect and study Pokemon. On his journeys he made friends with many Pokemon helping them and himself grow. He even learned how to craft a mechanical arm to aide in his advancement into mechanical engineering. He even along with all his friends earned a Firey Red Keystone for Mega Evolution.'' * '''Liz''' - Played by Ellie - An Ace Trainer, Martial Artist, Aura User - Lvl 18 - Total Pokemon: 29 - Badges: 5 Description: ''A high energy, outgoing young woman from Sinnoh wanting to train her Pokemon and become a famous trainer in her own right and out of her sister's shadow, Champion Cynthia. Very adamant in training she would wake every morning to train with her Pokemon. She chose to befriend Pokemon via a friendly spar to show her own strength, which many Pokemon chose to follow her in her journey. She along with her friends earned a Dull Grey Keystone for Mega Evolution. As well as earned herself a Z-Bracelet. She carried the egg of the mythic Pokemon, Phione.'' * '''Marcus''' - Played by SirZero - Ace Trainer, Bug Ace, Psychic - Lvl 18 - Total Pokemon: 36 - Badges: 5 Description: ''An upbeat trainer from Nimbasa city in the Unova region. He likes to adventure and explore new places. He also likes bug Pokemon and battling. Hoping to one day become a gym leader himself he goes around the region studying and battling his way through the gyms. Eventually unlocking his powers he began to communicate and even shift his own Pokemons' types to his favored type, Bug. He along with his friends earned a Verdant Green Key Stone for Mega Evolution. Unlocking the secrets of an ancient ruin he earned the honor to bring forth a new Mew into this world with an egg bestowed upon him.'' * '''Echo''' - Played by Echo - Mystic, Capture Specialist - Lvl 18 - Total Pokemon: 10 - Badges: 5 Description: ''A boy that grew up away from the city life and in the wild. Had a fateful encounter with the group on the cliffs of Mt. Vlym. A shaky start at first but he eventually warmed up to them and took them through his home. Though he nearly caused his newfound friends utter destruction with a swarm of Zubat attacking them. He continued with his new friends to take on the gym challenge and even learn the ways of city folk. He even showed the strength to earn an Aqua Blue Keystone for Mega Evolution.'' * '''Osha''' - Played by MeghanMay - Psychic, Rain Waker - Lvl 18 - Total Pokemon: 17 - Badges: 5 Description: A quiet trainer who trusts her Pokemon more than other people. She finds peace in nature, especially the ocean. Originally from Pacifidlog Town in Hoenn. Meeting the group at an ancient ruins on an island in the Kehl Ocean she helped them solve the riddle of the ocean thus giving them a clue leading toward the discovery of a Azure Box which held a Phione Egg. She would help those around her and use her powers to aide the others in their own training. She earned along with her friends a Pristine Teal Keystone for Mega Evolution. Towns and Cities * Doldi Town - Small town in the northern part of the region. Neighboring Guarte Town. * Guarte Town - Home to the Pokemon Professor Lab and the Fighting Type Gym. * Velon City - A famous city in the sands known for its Pokemon Contest Hall, Velon City Mall Tower, and the Ground Type Gym. * Felsch Town - A small town south of Doldi Town which is known for its Pokemon Daycare center. * Wymlo Desert - A vast desert many traverse through to get to Velon City. This dangerous place also house many secrets to be told. * Melb Bay - A market city located on the east of the main continent of Ercam. Often used as a Port for other region imports and exports and traveling to Kehl Coast City. Also home of the Water type Gym and entrance to Mount Vlym. * Mount Vlym - A huge mountain that many rare Pokemon called home. It even houses a volcano inside which many trainers seeks powerful fire types in. * Kehl Ocean - A vast ocean that surround the region. Many parts of this ocean has been uncharted and therefore offers many secrets. * Kehl Coast City - Sister city to Melb Bay, this city acts as anoter bazaar and entrance into the Kehlia Forest. * Kehlia City - A city within Kehlia Forest. Here they have a Pokemon barn which allows for abandoned, or lost Pokemon to be adopted. * Kehlia Forest - A deep forest ruled by nature and Pokemon. Here lies secrets to ancient ruins. * Kuhla Village - A city with a dark past. Though these days they just use that lore to fuel the ferocity of newcomers to challenge the Dark Type Gym. Maps